narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Approaching Each Other: Otonami vs. Kami
Meeting of the Two Villages Dashing across a large lust green field with lotus leafs blowing in the air. The sun setting in a labyrinth of reds, oranges, and yellows colors panted the sky behind a forest line. Kami notices a shadowy figure beneath a large tree on the forest line. He ponders to himself as he closes in on the trees. "I'm coming back, Ranei, so, I'll see you then." Otonami mutters upon a window and then turns it off. Otonami deeply sighs as he notices someone approaching him. Who could that be? I've already had enough fights... "What brings you to my borders? Sir." Kami says in a sightly tense voice as he walks over to the male under the tree. Who the hell is that? Otonami thought. Probably another villageman. "Well...I had to find something on your area so. Part of a medicine thing." Otonami explained as he pockets his window. "What do you want?" " I was on my way from Kyoukokugakure when I seen you" Kami states "What is that you placed in you pocket?" "What medicine thing do you have on my outskirts?" "You have a rare royal jelly substance in your land where it's perched on trees. Although, due to its rarity, it took me some time to just find it. If I "invaded" your area, then sorry." Otonami says. "And the thing I pocketed is a thing in which you shouldn't be concerned of, it won't kill you, if that's what your worried about." "Invaded, No you are really in Konoha land. You are near my land. We recently was attacked by a Konoha army. That is my concern." Kami explains " For the pocketed item it was pure wonder." Crap...if he realizes that I'm Hokage...he'll fight me. ''Otonami thought as he took out the royal jelly. "Here, this is the thing I got from your land, anything else then?" "You can keep it" Kami says has he motions "So who are you, stranger?" "Ranei Kouten." Otonami lied as he takes out his hand. ''Our ninjas and ANBUs were here? I'm going to investigate this when I come back. "They was lead by a man named Warmarshal Ganza. He informed me he was not returning to Konoha." Kami states. "Your going to investigate? Do you hold a high power over Konoha?" Kami ask after feeling tension in the air. "But if i may, you should keep moving. Before my patrolling ANBU find you." "No, I'm fine..." Otonami replies as he decides to walk away. I think he's gotten me... He thought. "Hey, one more thing! Who did you say you was?" Kami says with anger forming in his voice. Otonami stops and looks at Kami, seeing the anger flashing off from his eyes. "I suppose you want the truth. I'm Otonami Sokudo...the current Hokage." Before Kami could reply, Otonami stops him by raising his finger. "Nuh-a-a-a-a-a-a. First of all...I have no idea of how the hell your forces came and attacked your village. Really...I don't." Otonami explains as he puts down his hands. "Can I trust him?" ''Kami thinks to himself. " If the attack did not come from your month, then you have a corrupted military. I need to get to the bottom of this in order to protect my village." Kami keeps explaining. "So are you going to help me or am I going to have to go door to door?" "Agh...first of all, I don't even have time right now." Otonami mutters as he looks at him. "I'll help you later, but, I know that you don't believe that I'm Hokage due to my young age. I have no idea of what your village is anyways." "You do look pretty young, but I assume its ok the take it your much older. As for my village I am the Koudokage of Kyoukokugakure the Village Hidden in the Canyon. As for Ganza, who may or may not be of konoha. He lead an attack as a Konoha ninja. So you can see my concern." Kami explains ''Ganza...that name somehow sounds familiar... Otonami thought as he stumbles upon it. "Kyoukokugakure, huh. Well..." Immediately, Otonami had a flashback in which he was arguing with Ganza on the Hokage office and he somehow mentioned the name for "Kyoukokugakure" and he abruptly leaves as Otonami left him to do his own thing. "Oh...him...well, in case if you haven't noticed, I let him go due to his little bad influence." Otonami mutters. "I'll help your village later, but, your little Ganza is in the bingo book if I remembered correctly." "Well before stumbling upon you I was looking to where he had gone. What is the bingo book?" Kami wonders "By the way, as for the few hundred ninja we killed I apologize...What is it you are hurrying to so fast?" "It's nothing...I can wait actually. But, I don't have the bingo book with me right now, sorry." Otonami replied. "Where can i find this bingo book? It can help me find him and his other labs." Kami replies. "It's at Konoha. Pretty far ways from here." Otonami says. "The bingo book is not important, regardless...we would like to offer you some information about something going on in your country, and possibly the rest of the world, that you aren't aware of," says a slender man, who Kami quickly identifies as Kazeyo, that appears to step out of thin air. "In exchange, I believe that both the Kage and I would like to extend the opportunity of an alliance in light of chaos that has be brewing in the Ninja World. Doing so would allow us to crush the proprietors of madness and maindropotain peace across borders." "Ah Kazeyo, I figured you had fell much farther behind" Kami says as he turns to Kazeyo. "Nah, it wasn't that far, plus you got a head start," Kazeyo responds. "But more importantly, what say you Hokage-san?" Otonami looks pretty sternly at both Kami and Kazeyo, and was very uncertain. "Hmm...I don't even know if your village is worth the try...I'm sorry, but, I don't know the strength of your village. It's very uncertain for now, I just got back for an important ingredient for a very special medicine." Which means...you're going to have to fight... Otonami thought to himself. "Well, if you want to see if our village is worthwhile...how about I show you the power of Kyoukoku shinobi?" Kami states "Kazeyo if you would step back please" Kami says as he preforms three hand seals, though it appears nothing happened. "Very well Koudokage-sama," says Kazeyo as he walks back 20ft and turns back in order to observe. The Match Begins Otonami just smirks as his two swords gleams under the moonlight. To Kami's and Kazeyo's surprise, Otonami just pulled out two small ringed blades with a sharp tip on it. "I'm not sure if you're even ready for my sword, let's see of how you do." Otonami says as he twirls with them around. "Some fine blades you have there Hokage." Kami exclaims as he drops into is fight style like that of the Hyuga's Gentle Fist. "But let us see how you fair against my weapons" "Sonic Blade..." Otonami mutters as it immediately was electrocuted from his shoulder to arm in a huge voltage length. He then crosses his arms together and looks down. Kami extends his arm with his palm up, his eyes snap to Otonami as four pillars ripe out of the earth and launchers with great speed and force at Otonami from all durations. Immediately, a blue flash of where Otonami was and it immediately passes through as a lot of voltages of elecricity goes through the slash of where Kami was. Before Kami even knew it, Otonami was right behind him. "My Kekkei Genkai...Supersonic speed." Otonami says as he turns his head around to face Kami. "Impressive kage... My Kekkei Genkai Byakugan''' Derivation, no matter how fast or how far you go ill track you every moment." Kami explains has he looks back at Otonami. " This shall be a fun fight" Kami says as he sinks into the earth in seconds.' Otonami wasn't even worried, immediately, his Sonic Blade was immediately covered with intense green chakra. Otonami immediately smashes the ground with the green chakra and the ground immediately lifts upward, uncovering Kami's location as he was drifted upwards from a slash of the wind chakra. Kami Immediately turns the now floating earth chucks into a wall of earth. In an in tempt to block the wind chakra. The wind knocks Kami back where he lands in a nearby tree. He immediately rebounds off the tree and lunches at Otonami before he realized it. Kami hit him in the right arm with a open palm. Then he a tempts to kick Otonami in the chest. Otonami was blown back a bit, a glint of blood leaking from his mouth. Just as he was blown back, a line was immediately slashed right through Kami as more electrical slashes through as some blood spurted out. Otonami was once again right behind Kami and looks at him. "Tch...I don't think that you're Byakugan can detect of about 2,000 MPH. 'Cause not even the Sharingan can." " Your right my Byakugan can't, to bad without you noticing we crossed over in to my country. Where the land is enhanced with my chakra" Kami mumbles. "So at any given moment anything touching the ground around me I can track. So as long as your on the ground I can track every movement... No matter the speed." Kami explains as he turns into dirt and appears immediately behind Otonami catching him off guard and immediately hitting him with an open palm in his right arm. "Gah!" Otonami immediately withdraws. ''Damn it...he's using the chakra on the ground! That's why the two slashes that I hit him with electricity didn't do much! ''Otonami immediately puts his almost-dead right arm on top of the ground and feels the surge of chakra from the ground filling into his empty chakra point. ''Gotta find a new plan...I won't use Star Crystals yet... Otonami immediately puts his two fingers together. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Ten clones immediately appear as they circle around Komi. "If you're area is covered with chakra on the ground...then, I'm pretty surprised that you're village hasn't been completely invaded due to the help that they should be able to get from the ground of its chakra." Otonami says. Once the clones circle Kami, he drops to his knees slamming his hands to the ground. Immediately a wall of earth shoots up splitting the clones in half, and simultaneously five spikes of earth ripe out the group killing four of the shadow clones on one side the wall. As the fifth clone lands from dodging the spike. It is meet by a powerful blow to the right arm by Kami's open palm. Being caught of guard the clone is struck in the left leg and the abs just be for dispersing "Five clones..." Otonami mutters just as Kami was immediately tied up by very strong wind chakra ropes. "Gotcha..." Just as the earth jutsu disappears by a huge unknown slash that cuts the two walls in one slice. Just as the earth wall clears out, Otonami was quickly sheathes his sword. Five clones had surrounded Kami in a shape of a pentagon, immensely tied up. "Sonic Blades..." All five lifted their blades. Otonami crosses his two fingers once again behind him. Kami lets out a sharp whistle, instantly Seijuu jumps out of one the clones shadows destroying it breaking the trap. Immediately Kami rotates landing a powerful palm to Otonami's left arm immediately followed with a kick to his abs. As Otonami bounces across the ground the other clones disappear, As Otonami pulls himself to his feet he nearly falls back to his knees when sharp pains seemingly stab him all over his body. Upon further examination he notices that the locations of the pain coincides with the relative location of Kami's jabs. "If you trying to hard to mold chakra in that condition... Your going to die" Kami states as Sand seems to form around him and small earth chunks start floating around him as if its second nature. Otonami only smirks... "Damn it...but...you're late as well." Immediately, five clones immediately appear and out of nowhere, Kami was once again tied up again. Before Kami even did anything, the jutsu was already in motion. "Pentagon Trap: Sonic Blade!" They all shout as the five clones immediately slash with huge speed, simultaneously, and hugely as five slashes went through Kami. Otonami kneels a bit. "I like how you can make clones with little chakra control" Kami states as he rises up arms and chest dripping with blood. "But that sand must be ripping your chakra system apart, lets have a flashback, Remember the three hand steals I did just before the fight begain?" Otonami thinks back and remembers that nothing seemed to happened after the hand seals. " Well that is a taijutsu style I created known as Sand Piercing Technique. With every blow I have placed small amounts of sand into your chakra system via your pores" Kami states as more blood falls to the ground. "Now you must be wondering with your underdeveloped mind, How I can manipulate earth without hand seals?" Kami explains as he stands up only to drop back to his knees. "Well you see I can from a land not of ninja and my father trained me to not use hand seals on my first element." Kami continues "As for the chakra in the ground you misunderstood me. It in no way powers my people it is used for me to sense who is in my country and where they are at anytime." Ok...I only have one jutsu left before my chakra runs out...then...I'm going to emergency situations. Otonami struggles to stands up. "I won't give up...I have enough chakra for one jutsu!" Otonami shouts as he does three hand seals. "Lightning Blade!" A huge ball of lightning chakra comes out from Otonami's hand. Better hurry! "This cant be good...We are going to kill each other" Kami does four hand seals and Forms a ball of Earth and Sand as Otonami rushes towards Kami, Kami rushes at him. Otonami immediately thrusts at Kami as he throws a glittering star into the sky. Otonami then shouts a cry. Kami drops to his knees a lot of blood dripping from his shoulder. "Why would you use earth against my lightning" Otonami states "Because I wasn't trying to hit you" Kami reassures. Otonami attempts to walk over to Kami when he realized he was bond by his feet. Kami laughs, "Hokage we are on the brink of war in the ninja world." The earth keeps rising up Otonami's body, crossing his hips. "I've noticed incredibly dense chakra that just ascended into the air" Kami says as the earth stops at his shoulders and just past his sholders. "Lets make a duel, you are in my Earth Binding Coffin and my sand is tearing your chakra system up permanently. So let Postpone this rivalry because there are bigger problems, and it would be a waste if the two of us fought each other, or worse kill each other, in the now war when there are surely common enemies at hand. I will remove the sand and fix your chakra system. So Hokage Otonami what do you say," Kami explains as he looks weaker after the lose of blood. "I won't negotiate yet..." Otonami smirks as the yellow star that Otonami previously threw touches the Earth Binding Coffin and immediately shines as it disappears. Otonami was covered in bright yellow, lightning chakra surrounding him, immediately ripping apart the Earth Binding Coffin and the sand chakra inside. Otonami's chakra supply was immediately restored temporarily as Otonami backflips. "You know what...I've underestimated you." Otonami sheathes his Sonic Blades. "So..." Otonami unsheathes his two swords. One of bright blue with the five elements of emblem upon it, and a bright yellow sword electrified. "I will not go easy this time. Get ready...if you want to negotiate." "I see that my sand has been removed from your body, too bad the damage is already done. You may have your chakra back but it still cant move through the holes and cuts my sand left in your chakra network." Kami explains. Kami uses a hand seal immediately casting Hidden Sand Storm Technique which covers the field and a great distant into the forest. "Part one check, part two initiated" ''Kami says as the sound of rocks falling can be heard. Otonami looks up, but doesn't seemed to look pretty worried. ''The sand chakra inside me may have damaged it...but the lightning chakra can still move fluently through the damage and restore some of the holes...but it won't be a lot. Otonami crosses both of his swords. "PHOENIX!!!" Otonami immediately slashes at the direction where Kami is as two air-compressed projectiles come rushing in at Kami. Kami's laughs can be heard behind Otonami as this wind blades crashes into a highly compacted earth wall barely placing a slash in the wall. Behind Otonami Kami states "What is the point impede both our visions if I don't move sir?"